


Let's play pretend

by steelorchids



Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Karedevil Christmas fluff, Karedevil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: A little fluffy Karedevil fic where Karen is mad at Matt while they attend a Christmas party.





	1. Chapter 1

Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz’s Christmas party was taking place and Karen didn't know why she had let Foggy talk her into this. What was she thinking? Why had she agreed to go knowing that Matt would be there? She was so mad at him and convinced herself she would not talk to him all night, would meet some people, have a few drinks, and enjoy herself. She could do all that without him. At least that's what she told herself.

However, the first thing she did when she entered the large brightly decorated room was to discreetly look for him. Red shirt, black suit, and his usual glasses. Handsome as always.  She caught herself biting her lower lip. Did he get a haircut?

_ Stop it, Karen. Just pretend he's not there. _

What she didn't know was that he noticed her even before she entered the room. New perfume, yes, but he wouldn't miss the unique scent of her skin even under the body lotion. She was wearing a dress and heels and her hair was floating around her shoulders and her back. He knew she looked at him and quickly turned her head away. Her heart skipped a beat, she took a deep breath and walked in the opposite direction. Was she ignoring him?

Smirk.

_ Ok. Let's play your game, Page. This is going to be an interesting night.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Karen found Marci and asked him about Foggy. He was somewhere getting snacks for the two of them.

She wasn't hungry. She wanted a drink instead, so she headed to the bar.

She was already on her third margarita when a man whom she had never seen before approached her, sat on her right and started talking. As much as she tried, she didn't really listen to anything he said because her blind not-so-blind friend/ex-boyfriend attempt/ex-boss/friend again/partner/sort-of-recent-boyfriend-attempt whom she's mad at decided it was a marvelous idea to sit on her left and order Jameson whisky.

_ Of course he had to order that! I see what you're doing, Murdock. I'm still not talking to you. _

"Um... so what do you say?" the guy asked her. She didn't even remember his name.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you'd like to dance."

_ Great. An escape route. _

"Sure! Why not?"

Matt couldn't help but feel jealous knowing that he was the one who should be dancing with Karen, not that random half-drunk lawyer who couldn't stop talking about himself.

She had all the right to be mad at him, but it was a misunderstanding. They had only dated for a week and he wanted to surprise her with a nice Christmas present, but since they spent so much time at the office Foggy came up with the silly idea of making her think it was for someone else, for a so-called Cindy (who, by the way, did not exist), and obviously it all went wrong. He had planned to explain everything to her tonight, but she was seriously angry and not willing to give him a chance. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

Karen had been able to get rid of that idiot by mumbling an flimsy excuse. She was coming out of the restroom when she saw a very scruffy looking, unusually talkative Matt still sitting at the bar. His tie was crooked and his hair, well, it was just as messy as usual. He definitely had had too many drinks and seemed to be having a very lame conversation with the poor bartender, so she went out there with the intention of saving them both.

"Can I have another one? Neat. This makes me feel a lot better, you know. I forget that I'm blind, I almost feel like I can 'see' with my other senses. I could kick the shit out of anyone...", she heard him say.

The bartender couldn't be paying less attention, but Karen got scared that Matt would give himself away right there in front of a stranger. At this point he wasn't even wearing his glasses. She had never seen him like this. He was about to get his next drink when she stopped him by taking his hand and looked at the bartender.

_ She made contact. Perfect. _

"I think Mr. Murdock has had enough for tonight, thank you."

The bartender made a relief gesture with his face and escaped as fast as he could, leaving them alone.

"Matt, what's wrong with you?! You almost tell him..." she said in a very low, but alarmed tone. "Let's go get you a cab."

What she was not expecting was for him to stand up straight, put his red glasses back on, reach for her lower back and whisper in her ear:

"Thank you, Miss Page, I don't know how many more drinks it would've taken for me to get your full attention."

She scoffed astonished, realizing how he had fooled her into this.

"You're not drunk!" still whispering, she didn't want anyone to notice what was really going on. She also couldn't decide whether she wanted to kiss him or punch him.

"Nor have you been ignoring me all night, like you've been pretending" and he gave her that bright smile she couldn't resist. "It's offensive, honestly, I feel like you underestimate my abilities to... read you."

"You are unbelievable!" she told him pulling away from him, but before she went too far he grabbed her hand.

"Please, can we just talk?"

She thought about it for a second, but agreed to go with him outside. Maybe some fresh air is what they both needed.

Matt stayed on his drunk guy role just as an excuse to keep holding her while walking out of the room, and Karen didn't put any objection to it. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe this. I feel so stupid.”

She shook her head and hid her face. Matt immediately got closer to her and took her hands.

“No, no. I'm the one who should feel stupid. I should've told you from the beginning. And I shouldn't have let Foggy convince me either. I don't want any secrets between us, Karen. I'm sorry.”

She leaned her head toward him to meet his forehead and briefly kissed him while caressing the nape of his neck.

"What do you say if we start over? Let me, uh, let me do it right this time..." he asked, almost begged her.

She frowned and quickly interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips, shaking her head.

"No" she told him firmly, and noticed the immediate disappointment in his eyes. "LET'S do it right this time, Matt. Both of us. No lies, no half truths."

He breathed out and smiled, relieved, resting his head on her right shoulder and hugging her.

"Sounds like a great plan" he told her.

"I love that plan" she said softly before kissing his neck. "And you, Mr. Daredevil, are coming with me tonight. I'm not taking no for an answer" this was directly to his ear, as if she was telling him a secret.

Matt chuckled. "How could I possibly say no to that?"

She turned around and he followed her to get a cab to her apartment. He had nothing to hide anymore. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
